Summary Over five million people in the United States have Alzheimer's Disease (AD), at an estimated cost to society of over $200 billion per year. Available treatments have limited efficacy, and none have been found to slow disease progression. A growing body of literature has identified several early markers of aberrant brain activity and structure in individuals with mild cognitive impairment who have high brain amyloid, an ideal population for intervention. There is great interest in determining whether interventions aimed at correcting these early deficits can slow down or prevent the subsequent progression to dementia. Meditation is a form of attention training that involves becoming aware when the mind is wandering and then returning focus to the intended object of attention. We are developing a meditation-training program tailored to individuals with MCI. We will perform a pilot feasibility study to determine individuals with MCI can tolerate and benefit from a study that includes mindfulness meditation. !